La pasión de lo prohibido
by Black919
Summary: Nada resulta tan excitante como aquello que no se debe hacer, y sin embargo se hace... Bellatrix traiciona a su hermana enredándose con su marido en el mismo día de su boda. BL


**Bueno, es mi primer oneshot, así que seguramente dejará mucho qué desear... sin embargo, espero superar el reto que me obligó a escribirlo, y merecer por lo menos alguna opinión.**

**Sin más que opinar, aquí va:**

Bellatrix Black sintió las frías miradas atravesándola como dardos mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo de la iglesia; sin embargo, siguió su camino con gesto imperturbable, consciente de que estaba robando la atención de los presentes a su hermana y a su futuro esposo.

El ruido de los tacones hacía eco en el techo abovedado del recinto, por lo que el sacerdote se vio forzado a interrumpir su lectura hasta que la primogénita de los Black llegó a la fila reservada para los familiares cercanos de la pareja, y sin hacer caso de las miradas reprovativas de sus padres, empujó a su hermana menor, Andrómeda, para hacerse un lugar entre ella y su madre.

-Llegas tarde –le reprochó en un murmullo su siempre digna y altiva madre, Endora Black.

-Un Black nunca llega tarde, madre –espetó Bella, con un movimiento apenas perceptible de sus labios, que se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa al recordar que había sido precisamente su madre quien le había enseñado aquella filosofía –Sino justo a la hora que…

-Cállate ya –la cortó Endora, en el momento en que el sacerdote, tras un carraspeo, continuaba con la misa.

Al término de la ceremonia, los elegantes y distinguidos invitados, todos vistiendo sus mejores galas, se formaron para felicitar a la pareja de recién casados. Bella, por insistencia de su progenitora, se acercó de mala gana a su hermana menor, que en ese día lucía como una auténtica muñeca de porcelana. El pomposo vestido blanco de seda cruda, sobrio como el moño que recogía sus cabellos dorados y el delicado maquillaje que cubría sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, resaltaban su parecido con una princesa de hielo. Lucius, por su parte, era el príncipe ideal para semejante dama: soberbio en su esmoquin color hueso, el largo cabello platino cayéndole como cascada por la espalda, sujeto con un lazo que hacía juego con el vestido de su ahora esposa. _"Patético_", pensó Bella, a quien todas esas formalidades le parecían ridículas y le provocaban ganas de volver el estómago.

-Suerte –le susurró a Cissy mientras la abrazaba. Y es que, con un marido como el que acababa de adquirir, seguramente la iba a necesitar.

Narcissa le dirigió a su hermana mayor una mirada de profundo desconcierto. Esperaba una felicitación, y aquello más bien le había parecido un pésame. Bella esbozó una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas mientras dejaba a su hermana y pasaba a felicitar a su nuevo cuñado, quien la recibió con una expresión extraña, que de momento Bella no fue capaz de descifrar.

Aborrecía profundamente a Lucius Malfoy, a pesar de ser uno de los más distinguidos miembros de la sociedad de magos. Su arrogancia, su complejo de superioridad y su petulante expresión de desprecio por todo lo que no estuviera a su altura, le resultaban a Bella muy familiares, pues los había visto antes… en ella misma.

Se acercó a él con reticencia, pues su presencia le inquietaba más allá del simple disgusto, y le tomó la mano al tiempo que se inclinaba para susurrarle, a manera de saludo:

-Malfoy…

-Somos cuñados, Bellatrix –le susurró Lucius a su vez, tan cerca del oído, que la hizo estremecer –Llámame Lucius –agregó, dando a su aterciopelada voz un tono por demás seductor, mientras que con su fuerte mano atenazaba la de Bella, haciéndole daño.

Bellatrix respondió al gesto lanzándole una mirada desafiante, y retiró su dolorida mano sin mostrar el menor indicio de haber sido lastimada.

Más tarde, durante la recepción que se ofreció en la elegante mansión perteneciente a los Malfoy, Bellatrix bebía el contenido ambarino de su copa sin emoción. La fiesta le parecía por demás aburrida; no le apetecían las conversaciones hipócritas de las apretadas damas de sociedad, ni tampoco le interesaba estar cerca de su madre, quien seguramente estaría ocupada hablándole a todo el que quisiera escuchar de lo magníficos que habían resultado los matrimonios arreglados de los Black; lo que su madre no sabía, y tampoco le interesaba, era que Bella estaba más que harta de su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, quien en ese momento se encontraba en un viaje de negocios.

Lo único que Bella tenía que agradecer respecto al marido que sus padres le habían elegido, aparte de la enorme cantidad de oro que poseía, era que casi nunca estaba a su lado.

Sus numerosas inversiones en diferentes países lo mantenían viajando la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que Bella tenía tiempo de sobra para dedicarlo en lo que le apeteciera. Sin embargo, aunque se esforzara por convencerse a sí misma que no le importaba, en el fondo le molestaba que su vida marital fuera un asco.

Ella, que había sido una de las mujeres más deseadas en el mundo mágico por su belleza y su linaje, no podía soportar la indignación que le causaba el hecho de que su marido le fuera infiel con cuanta sangre mestiza se le pasaba por enfrente.

Las aventuras de Rodolphus con otras mujeres eran un secreto a voces, y aunque a Bella le hervía la sangre cada vez que su marido regresaba de algún viaje oliendo a perfume barato, ella era demasiado orgullosa para rebajarse reclamándole como lo haría cualquier amante celosa. No, así no era Bellatrix Black.

Ella prefería la venganza… el sutil placer que producía el pagarle con la misma moneda, y hacerle saber a su marido que no era tan suya como él creía, la hacían sentir en control de la situación.

Aquella misma tarde, había notado las lascivas miradas que le dirigían los asistentes, las cuales aceptaba como un cumplido a su innegable belleza. Bellatrix era una estrella, como el astro que llevaba su nombre, y como tal, estaba acostumbrada a atraer la atención, y además, a disfrutar con ello. Por lo tanto, había elegido un atuendo que sin duda resaltaba sus formas, haciéndolas lucir aún más, provocando la envidia de las mujeres y la admiración de los hombres.

Pero había una mirada en particular que Bella sentía, notaba cómo la perseguía, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Y aquello no habría tenido nada de perturbador, de no ser por que esa mirada pertenecía precisamente a Lucius Malfoy.

Los penetrantes ojos grises del rubio la habían seguido desde el momento en que intercambiaron saludos a la salida de la iglesia, y ahora, sentada frente a la mesa nupcial, Bella correspondía al interés mostrado por su cuñado lanzándole discretas miradas de soslayo por encima de su copa. No era que Lucius le interesara en realidad, reconoció para sí misma. Lo que en realidad le gustaba era la atención que éste demostraba en ella, a pesar de que acababa de desposar a su hermana.

Narcissa, ajena a todo, conversaba animadamente con una de sus damas y de cuando en cuando se paseaba por las mesas que habían colocado en el inmenso jardín para atender a los invitados, como toda buena anfitriona.

Bellatrix en cambio, jugueteaba con la aceituna de su trago, lamiendo las pequeñas gotas de licor que se adherían a ella con expresión aparentemente distraída, como si no se percatara de lo sensual que podía resultar aquél gesto en una boca como la suya.

Lucius disimulaba mal su interés en la mayor de las hermanas Black, como si en realidad no le interesara que el resto de los presentes se dieran cuenta de su atracción por ella. La sensualidad que irradiaba la belleza casi salvaje de Bellatrix lo había cautivado especialmente aquella tarde, aunque ya antes había sido consciente de lo mucho que le atraía su carácter explosivo, su determinación, y su crueldad… era muy diferente a Narcissa, siempre correcta, discreta y propia, sin expresar jamás en voz alta su opinión. La perfecta esposa, mientras que Bellatrix sin duda sería la perfecta amante.

Con esa idea en mente, Lucius continuó dirigiéndole a Bellatrix miradas escalofriantes hasta que llegó la hora de bailar, y los invitados entraron en el enorme salón de baile de la mansión, decorado de antemano con elegantes motivos nupciales.

Era una costumbre que los familiares cercanos bailaran con los novios, así que los presentes tomaron turnos para hacerlo. Cuando llegó el turno de Bellatrix para bailar con Lucius, éste la tomó con excesiva fuerza por la cintura, pegando sus caderas contra las de él. Bella encontró el rudo gesto demasiado atrevido, y por demás excitante. En definitiva, Lucius le gustaba cada vez más, pensó mientras recargaba su pecho en el de él, y le echaba los brazos al cuello.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta, Bella? –inquirió Lucius sin mirarla, y Bellatrix notó en su aliento un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-No tanto como podría –respondió ella en tono sugerente.

Lucius sonrió con malicia, entendiendo de inmediato la indirecta, y se inclinó un poco más hacia el rostro de Bella para susurrar.

-Habrá qué hacer algo al respecto…

Por toda respuesta, Bellatrix sonrió ampliamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apartando sus labios de los de Lucius. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo resistir el impulso de besarlo en ese mismo instante, como sabía que él estaba deseando.

-No tienes las agallas, Malfoy –afirmó en tono retador, provocando que Lucius la apretara aún más contra su cuerpo.

-Ya te dije que me llames Lucius –murmuró él con las mandíbulas apretadas por la furia y la pasión contenidas. Luego, aprovechando la cercanía de su boca con la oreja de ella, le dio un breve mordisco en el lóbulo, queriendo demostrar con aquello lo mucho de lo que era capaz.

A Bella le bastó con esa fugaz muestra de deseo para sentir un cosquilleo que bajaba por su estómago y culminaba entre sus muslos, seguido de una ola de calor que le subió hasta las mejillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan excitada por un simple coqueteo, y se emocionó al pensar en lo apasionante que resultaba lo prohibido.

Cuando la pieza de baile estaba a punto de terminar, Bella acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Lucius con expresión decidida, y por un momento él creyó que lo besaría delante de todos; sin embargo, sus labios se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de su boca, y ella lo miró como si fuera una pantera que ha acorralado a su presa mientras le decía:

-Te espero en el jardín en veinte minutos… Lucius –siseó, arrastrando la "s" para agregarle sensualidad a sus palabras. Dicho esto, se apartó con paso decidido hacia el tocador, contoneando las caderas con exageración.

"_No va a venir",_ pensó Bella mientras esperaba en la apacible oscuridad del jardín. _"El maldito cobarde se arrepintió…"_

De pronto, unas manos fuertes se cerraron sobre su cintura, al tiempo que unos labios ansiosos se posaban sobre su hombro desnudo. Bella no tuvo qué girarse para saber de quién se trataba, puesto que el aroma de su colonia lo delataba.

-Creí que no vendrías –espetó la morena, reprochándole el hecho de haber tardado más de la cuenta.

-No fue fácil deshacerme de las miradas indiscretas –se excusó él, y continuó besándole el cuello.

Bella sonrió complacida, y ladeó la cabeza, dejándole a él más espacio para actuar sobre la suave piel de su garganta. Lucius recorría con manos ávidas el cuerpo de Bellatrix, acariciándola con desesperación por encima de la seda negra que recubría su piel; ella mientras tanto, se limitó a disfrutar del manoseo por un rato, hasta que su propio deseo la impulsó a volverse y participar del juego. Su hábiles manos se abrieron paso entre el esmoquin en un par de segundos, y se dio gusto acariciando y arañando el torso y la espalda mientras que sus labios se recreaban besando los de Lucius con salvaje aprehensión, como si intentara sorberle el alma por la boca.

El rubio por su parte, aprovechó el sugerente escote del vestido de ella para constatar algo que ya sospechaba: Bellatrix no llevaba nada debajo.

Emocionado por el descubrimiento, se dispuso a deshacerse de la única barrera que se interponía en su camino, pero antes de que terminara por arrancar los botones del vestido, Bella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasará si alguien sale a tomar aire fresco? No querrás que te pillen siéndole infiel a mi hermana en su noche de bodas¿o sí? –preguntó con voz traviesa.

Lucius arqueó una ceja, fastidiado por la interrupción, pero consciente de que Bellatrix tenía razón, y llamó a uno de los pocos elfos domésticos cuyo nombre podía recordar.

-¡Dobby! –exclamó, y un segundo después, un pequeño elfo cubierto con un almohadón apareció tras un suave estallido.

-¿Sí, mi amo? –respondió el elfo, sin atreverse a mirar a Lucius a la cara.

-Vigila que nadie se acerque –ordenó Lucius, y tras una pronunciada reverencia, el elfo volvió a desaparecer. -¿En dónde estábamos…? –preguntó entonces dirigiéndose a Bellatrix nuevamente, mientras que su mano subía por el muslo de la mujer.

Varios minutos después, Bella lucía una sonrisa satisfecha mientras terminaba de acomodarse el vestido ante la atenta mirada de Lucius, quien por su parte, había acabado ya de colocarse la camisa dentro del pantalón del esmoquin, y se concentraba ahora en sacudir la hierba seca que se había adherido a su saco.

-Bueno querido, ha sido un verdadero placer – dijo Bella, divertida, y se dispuso a marcharse con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Nos veremos pronto, espero –aventuró Lucius, dando a sus palabras un doble significado.

-Seguramente, en las reuniones familiares –corroboró Bellatrix, haciéndose la desentendida, y fingiendo que no se había enterado de lo que él quería decir en realidad, se dio la vuelta nuevamente para marcharse.

Lucius la observó atentamente mientras recorría la distancia hasta la mansión, y esbozó una sonrisa que sólo podría describirse como diabólica al pensar que quizás aquél matrimonio fuera aún más provechoso de lo que él había pensado en un principio.


End file.
